The Numbuh Of The Beast
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: The Kids Next Door must face their worst enemy yet; a child molester and murderer named Necropedophile. Sector V is rescued from his hands by the mysterious operative Numbuh 666, who offers to help them out. Will the KND survive their darkest hour?
1. A New Villain Emerges

The computer screen flashed and buzzed, signaling an incoming communication. The operatives got up from what they were doing and answered the call. It was a message from Numbuh 362:

"Attention all Kids Next Door! We have a new enemy on our hands! It is extremely urgent! I repeat, extremely urgent! Report to Kids Next Door moonbase immediately for briefing! Over and out!" The screen went blank.

"Aw, crud!" said Numbuh 4. "Just what we need, another adult tyrant!"

"What else is new?" said Numbuh 5. There'll always be an adult out there somewhere trying to oppress children."

"And besides," added Numbuh 1, "it's not like there's any adults we haven't beaten before. We're the Kids Next Door, for God's sake! This guy should be a piece of cake."

"I could use a piece of cake right about now!" said Numbuh 2.

"Oh, just shut the hell up and let's go already!" exclaimed Numbuh 1. They all piled into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and set off for the moonbase.

All the Kids Next Door operatives were crowded into the mission briefing room. Some had really concerned looks, and others thought that this would be no big deal. Numbuh 362 went up to the podium, silenced the crowd, and began to speak:

"Good day, fellow Kids Next Door. As you all know, you are here because a new enemy of childhood has emerged. You're all right to be concerned, for this new enemy is by far a bigger threat to children everywhere than any other adult villain we've ever faced!"

"Aw, come on. How bad could it be?" scoffed Numbuh 2.

An image of a really ugly, grotesque-looking adult appeared on the super big computermabob. "Behold," said Numbuh 362, "our new enemy, Necropedophile!"

All the kids gasped in shock. Then they were confused. What was a necropedophile?

"What this villain does to children makes all our other adult nemeses look like the good guys," Numbuh 362 spoke, in a disturbed tone. "Observe."

The computer screen showed footage from a surveillance camera, in which the grotesque adult was shown cornering an innocent little girl, and then grabbing her by the shoulder with one hand. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants and took them off, along with his underwear, revealing not one, but two 9" long penises, one over the other one. The kids all gasped in disgust. Then, they watched in horror as the man plunged both of his sexual organs into the girl, one into her vagina, and one into her anus. He moved her up and down the shafts of his two dicks with one hand, grunting in pleasure as the girl shrieked in pain. Then, with his other hand, the man drew a Bowie knife, put it to the girl's neck, and cut open her corroded artery. The girl kept on screaming as blood spurted from her neck, right into the man's mouth. He swallowed it, apparently enjoying the taste. The kids viewing this footage screamed in extreme terror as he cut open her other corroded artery, and drank the blood squirting out from there. Then, his penises squirted a sticky white fluid into the girls orifices. She let out one last bloodcurdling shriek of agony. Then she bled out and died.

The picture on the computer monitor dissolved into static, and then turned off. The operatives in the briefing room were silent. Nothing seemed abnormal, except that the room now reeked of vomit.

Numbuh 362 spoke,"Without a doubt, this supervillain truly is the worst nightmare for us all. He could kill each and every one of us, and our organization along with it. Never let your guard down, not even for a split-second. If you spot him, try to stay out of his sight. If he sees you, and you're not sufficiently armed, run like the fucking wind! But, for the sake of all kiddom, try to defeat him if you can. I wish you all the best of luck. Kids Next Door, dismissed!"

None of the other operatives said "Kids Next Door rule!" like they normally did. They were too traumatized. They just got up, left the room, headed towards their ships, and left. Janitors were summoned into the briefing room to clean up the vomit.

Aboard Sector V's ship, all the operatives were freaking out.

"What kind of sicko monster was that?" shouted Numbuh 4.

"I don't know, but Numbuh 5 doesn't want those digusting things in her pants!" replied Numbuh 5.

"I'm too young to die!" screamed Numbuh 3.

"Everyone relax!" exclaimed Numbuh 1. "This villain likely isn't in our heir. He could be on the other side of the damn world, for all I know. And like I said, we're the Kids Next Door. There's no villain we haven't lost to yet. We can beat this guy."

"If you say so," squeaked Numbuh 3, still scared out of her wits.

The ship arrived back at the treehouse. It was nighttime.

"Come on, guys. Let's just try to forget about this Necropedophile and get some freakin' sleep, " said Numbuh 1. "Besides, I'm beat."

"But what if that psycho comes in and rapes me in the arse and kills me? I don't feel safe!" said Numbuh 4.

"Me neither! I don't wanna be molestified!" replied Numbuh 3.

"It's going to be okay," said Numbuh 1. "Necropedophile isn't going to get any of us. We'll all be fine."

The other operatives reluctantly agreed. They all went to their rooms, cleaned up, got into their pajamas, turned off the lights, and went to bed. This night seemed like it would be like any other.

At around 12:30 a.m., Numbuh 3 woke up. She laid in her bed for a few minutes but couldn''t go back to sleep. Still feeling uneasy, she got up and headed for the main room of the treehouse. She opened the refrigerator and got out a pouch of Capri-Sun. Then the communicator rang. Numbuh 3 suddenly got very scared. She let it ring a few times, but nobody else got up. She went over, and very nervously answered the call; "H-H-Hello?"

A creepy male voice said to her, "I know who you are, and you are nothing! You think you are fucking something but you are fucking nothing! You are empty, you are a zero, you are a black hole, and I'm gonna fuck you so bad, you're gonna be cumming out of your ears!"


	2. Saved From the Light

The caller hung up. Numbuh 3 just stood there speechless for a few seconds, before letting out a long scream so loud and shrill that it shook the entire treehouse. The other operatives ran into the room.

"Numbuh 3, what is it?" said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, a scream like that means that something big is going on," replied Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 3, still very shocked, very disturbingly said, "Necropedophile!"

They all stared at her for a moment. "What?" asked Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 cringed for a second before exclaiming, "He's after us! He called a minute ago! I answered. He said that he knows who we are, and that we are nothing, and that he's gonna fuck me so bad I'm gonna be cumming outta my ears!"

"Oh, for the love of God!" That was probably just some retarded-ass prank caller," said Numbuh 1. Like I told you, he's probably on the other side of the world, which makes us out of his reach."

"Yeah, you know what, fuck this shit. Numbuh 5's going back to bed," said Numbuh 5. Just as she turned to leave, the treehouse's sirens started blaring.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the computer said.

"NECROPEDOPHILE! WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Numbuhs 2, 3 & 4 ran about the room screaming their asses off, panicing and fearing for their lives. They were sure that Necropedophile was the intruder, and that he would do cut them open and do horribly painful and grotesque sexual things to them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Numbuhs 1 & 5. Numbuhs 2, 3, & 4 all stopped screaming and running around, and listened;

"We don't have a clue who this guy is," explained Numbuh 1. He could be some old person with dementia who's lost his way, or some dumb kid looking for trouble. Hell, it could even be the Toilenator. That guy's just freakin' pathetic.

"Yeah, that intruder alert may very well be exaggerated," replied Numbuh 5. "Whatever it is, I doubt that it's anything serious. Now let's just find this so-called "intruder," get him or her out of our heir, and try and get some more shut-eye before morning, all right?"

This was enough to calm the other operatives. They all split up from each other and conducted a full and extensive search of the treehouse. They looked into every nook and cranny they could find, and any other space that could hold something suspicious, no matter how small they were. They did this in every room of the house, but found nothing concerning. They all met back in the central room and informed each other of these results.

"Hmm. Maybe it's outside the treehouse," suggested Numbuh 1. We ought to go check it out.

"I don't know," said Numbuh 3. I don't like going out at night when there could be a bad guy out there."

"Aw, come on. How bad could it be?" said Numbuh 2, who subsequently received a slap across the face from Numbuh 5. "Dumbass! Don't you remember what we all saw last time you said that?"

"But I really don't think it's that bad!" protested Numbuh 2.

"Oh, just shut up and let's go already," Numbuh 1 said, ending the argument. They all got their flashlights and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s and opened the door to the treehouse. They looked around and saw nothing. Then they walked out a ways, continuing to look around, still seeing nothing. At that moment, a tall, ugly-looking figure jumped in front of them from out of nowhere, and started to advance slowly toward them.

"IT'S NECROPEDOPHILE!" the kids all screamed in terror. They made a mad dash for the door, but Necropedophile ran up with superhuman speed and cut them off. They aimed their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s at him, but with one swipe of his arm, he slapped them right out of their hands, disarming them. Now all they could do was stand there and tremble with fear. Necropedophile stood there and enjoyed it for a moment. He then made moves to look like he was going to grab them, but faked it just to frighten them more for his own sadistic pleasure. Then, without warning, he grabbed Numbuh 4 by the neck, and stripped his clothes off, leaving him completely buck-naked. Numbuh 4 tried to scream, "Help, help! Rape! Bloody murder!" but he couldn't get the words out because of the villain's vice-like grip on his throat. "Wally!" screamed Numbuh 3. But she was powerless, unable to help her friend. Nobody else could do anything, either, as the psychopathic Necropedophile stripped his own pants and unsheathed his fully erect diphallic genitalia. Numbuh 4 tried one more time to scream, but just could not. Just as the perverted adult was about to penetrate Numbuh 4's anus, a sports car pulled up on the side of the road right by them. As Necropedophile turned around to look at it, an assault rifle emerged from the driver's side window and fired a stream of armor-piercing bullets at him, which missed his cranium by a mere centimeter. Necropedophile, now fearing for his own life, dropped Numbuh 4 and ran for it. As Numbuh 3 helped Numbuh 4 get his clothes back on, a hand emerged from the car window motioning the kids to get in. They all piled into the car as fast as they could, and they drove off, escaping the wrath of the molester/murderer.

Now safe from the psycho, the members of Sector V all began to calm down, except for Numbuh 4, who was still extremely shaken by how close he had come to death. "Y-Y-You saved my life." he stuttered. Then he broke down sobbing, and fell into Numbuh 3's arms.

"You saved all of our lives. Thank you," said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah," replied Numbuh 5. "But, who are you?"

Numbuh 1, who was riding shotgun, looked at the face of the figure driving the car. He gasped in shock. Even though the car was dimly lit inside, he still recognized the face of their rescuer.

"I know who you are!" exclaimed Numbuh 1. You're the mysterious lone renegade operative Numbuh 666!"

Numbuhs 2 and 5 gasped. "Seriously?" they both asked.

"That would be me," replied Numbuh 666.

"Oh my God!" said Numbuh 1. I've heard all about you! You're so fucking awesome and badass, maybe even more so than me! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! This is so cool!"

"It is a pleasure, Numbuh 666," said Numbuh 5. But just why did you save us?"

Numbuh 666 explained, "I know about your dilemma. I know about this Necropedophile, and all the sick shit that he does. Guys, you need to get real; that 2X4 technology, it won't do a damn thing to him. I'm the only operative with better toys; therefore, I'm the only one who can help you. And I'm more than willing to do that. Now save your questions, we need to get back to my headquarters so that we can all get some shut-eye before morning." Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 agreed, and they relaxed, still amazed at the wild-as-hell night they'd all had.

Back by Sector V's treehouse, Necropedophile got up, unhurt, but furious. His prey had escaped. That wasn't supposed to happen, he thought. Knowing that those kids were part of the Kids Next Door organization made him that more determined to hunt and kill. He swore to himself that he would chase down the members of this Kids Next Door organization and rape and murder them until the organization itself was brought to its knees. Then, he scampered off into the black night, ready for the chance to kill again.


	3. The Beast's Lair

After driving a ways out of the suburbs and into the open, Numbuh 666, with everyone in Sector V, went off the road a ways into a field and stopped at what appeared to be a storm cellar. It actually was the entrance to Numbuh 666's underground base. They all got out of his car (a jet black Cadillac CTS-V), and heaved their tired bodies into the underground bunker. Numbuh 4, who was still emotionally shaken and crying over his near-death experience, was helped up and into the base by Numbuh 3.

"What he needs is some rest," said Numbuh 666. "As do all of us. C'mon, I'll show you to my guest bedroom." He led them all into this room, which was big and had five separate beds, one for each of them, as well as its own bathroom. Numbuh 3 helped the traumatized Numbuh 4 into a bed and kissed him goodnight as he cried himself to sleep. Then she and the other operatives all used the restroom and went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up, got dressed, and met in the base's kitchen to get some breakfast. It was then that they were able to get a look at Numbuh 666. He was white, 11 years old, about 2.5 inches taller than Numbuh 1, and very lean and muscular. He had long blonde hair down past his shoulders, and blue eyes. He wore a black A-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"So, how come you live in a bunker and not a treehouse like all the other Kids Next Door?" asked Numbuh 1, breaking the silence.

"You said it yourself; I'm a renegade. And those treehouses are way too fucking conspicuous for my comfort zone. I prefer to live out of sight from those stupid fucking people up there and their fucking horrendous ways."

"Why do keep using that bad word?" cried Numbuh 3, who was getting annoyed by his filthy talk.

"What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Numbuh 666 shot back. Numbuh 3 cringed while Numbuh 2 chuckled.

"Wait, so how did you get all this stuff, and why don't you have any teammates?" asked Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 666 explained, "My dad had all of this shit, and he taught me how to use it. He was a very sick, demented, psychopathic sadist. He then got put in prison for raping some bitch in an alleyway, supposedly with two penises, but I don't beleve that he has two penises..."

The other operatives gasped. "Necropedophile had two penises!" intoned Numbuh 2. The other operatives frighteningly nodded.

"Whatever," replied Numbuh 666, not seeming to care. "Anyway, after my dad got put away, I took his car, his illegal weapons, and all that. I then stole an Apache helicopter with all my weapons on me and flew to Kids Next Door arctic base to train to be a Kids Next Door operative, because I'd nothing better to do. They decided to let me join, since my methods were so effective. But because they were so deadly and lethal, they decided I'd be a lone operative, so that I wouldn't risk other operative's lives. So, with my future in order, and not wanting to stand out, I went out here, built this underground HQ, moved in, and well, here I am now."

"Wait so what happened to your helicopter?" asked Numbuh 2.

"An escaped convict stole it while I was asleep," replied Numbuh 666.

Just then, a communication came into the main computer. Numbuh 666 went into the room where the computer was answered the call.

"Numbuh 666, come in, it's Numbuh 86. We've got a very ominous-looking enemy on our radar, and he's headed our way. We're almost certain who it is, and I don't think we can take him ourselves. We need your help!"

Numbuh 666 scoffed and said, "You know, you're lucky you're a fellow operative, or I'd leave your ass for dead."

"Just get your ass over here!" screamed Numbuh 86.

"Alright, already! Damn," said Numbuh 666 as he ended transmission.

"'Bout time someone told that bitch off", whispered Numbuh 2.

"Okay listen guys," said Numbuh 666. "Apparently, Necropedophile is risking to attack Sector W. I seem to be the only one who can save the day. So you all best stay here in this base, You'll be safe."

"No freakin' way!" exclaimed Numbuh 1. "We're Kids Next Door! We stick together!"

"Are you sure?" said Numbuh 666. "This guy could do _horrible_ things to you!"

"Positive!" said Numbuh 5, as the other operatives stood up beside her, including Numbuh 4, who had recovered from his experience the night before.

Numbuh 666 shrugged and said, "OK then. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Numbuhs 1-5 went and got their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s and Numbuh 666 got his M-16 assault rifle and a .44 Magnum. They piled into his car and drove off for Sector W. As they neared the sector, Numbuh 2 saw a strange object flying low in the sky above. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the thing.

Numbuh 666 looked up at the flying machine. He gasped in shock, apparently recognizing the airborne vehicle.

"What is it?" asked Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 666 stammered, "That...that's my helicopter!"


	4. Blood Feud

Numbuh 666 still couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently, it was Necropedophile who stole the helicopter.

"_He _stole it?" gasped Numbuh 666. "Well in that case, it's now personal! That son of a bitch is as good as dead!"

For the moment, however, he was out of their reach. They all watched as the chopper flew on ahead to what appeared to be a treehouse in the distance.

"He's gonna blow them away to kingdom come!" cried out Numbuh 5.

But there was no gunfire. There were no missiles launched, no bombs dropped. The chopper simply flew up to the treehouse and landed there.

"Oh my fucking god!" exclaimed Numbuh 2. "If he's not gonna just blow them up and leave it at that, then what is he gonna do?"

"Shit. He's gonna go in, rape them all painfully, and then tear their bodies to bits, that's what he's gonna do!" bellowed Numbuh 1. "Step on it, dammit!"

"I'm going as fast I can!" replied Numbuh 666, as they headed to what would be a scene of bloody chaos...

Over at Sector W's treehouse, things were already heating up. A hamster army was charging straight at Necropedophile, about to attack. But this was merely a piece of cake for him. He simply drew an AK-47 and pointed it at the hamsters. They all stopped charging and turned to retreat, but before they could get out of there, Necropedophile opened fire on them. He swept the whole legion of hamsters with a stream of deadly fire, and didn't stop until he got each and every one. What was once a mighty army of strong, versatile rodents, was now reduced to a thick of slaughtered carcasses, covered with their own blood and guts, already beginning to be devoured by maggots.

With them out of the way, Necropedophile made his way into the treehouse, almost surprised that the defenses didn't try to stop him. In fact, it was really quiet inside the treehouse. None of the operatives emerged and fired at him. He seemed to be the only thing moving in the treehouse. With his bloodlust strong, he began to search the treehouse and all its nooks and crannies for the operatives.

It turned out that the operatives of Sector W were indeed hiding in their treehouse - in a secret compartment in the floor of the computer room, to be exact. They had indeed known that it was Necropedophile who had come to attack them, and they were too afraid to stand up and fight a monster like him. In fact, they were so afraid, they couldn't even evacuate (of course, he would've likely chased them down in the chopper anyways), so they had taken to hiding inside the floor in their computer room. It was a very inconspicuous place indeed, but they still weren't sure that they would remain hidden...

After scouring most of the treehouse and coming up empty, Necropedophile went up to the one part of the treehouse that he hadn't searched - the computer room. He went in; it was just as unmoving as the rest of the treehouse. But he was sure that he would hit the jackpot here, so he started to search the outer edge of the room, where the likely hiding spots would be. He had just gotten over to the right-side area when he heard the floor creak underneath him. He looked down and pressed down on the floor again with his foot. It moved underneath him. He looked closely and noticed three straight creases in the floor forming a rectangle with the wall. He knew this was a secret compartment of some sort, and that something may be in there. Without hesitation, he picked up the lid of the compartment, threw it aside, and took a look in. Sure enough, sitting in the open container, holding onto each other for dear life, were Kids Next Door operatives Numbuhs 83, 84, and 86. They were his intended victims, and he could now claim his prize.

Numbuh 86 took out her laser blaster and pointed it at Necropedophile, but before she could pull the trigger, Necropedophile wrenched it out of her hands and tossed it to the other side of the room. It was clear that a speedy escape was their only hope. Numbuhs 83 and 84 tried to get out of the compartment in the floor, but Necropedophile grabbed them both by the necks with one hand before they could get anywhere. With his other hand, he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall, and revealing his two large penises, which were now fully erect and ready to rape. Numbuhs 83 and 84 screamed as only they could, but in doing so, they were only playing right into Necropedophile's hands. Grasping them both by their heads, he held them right in front of his genitals, and then thrust both of his dicks into their screaming, wide-open mouths, jerking back and forth violently. He had penetrated the backs of Numbuhs 83 and 84's throats so hard that they were both choking and couldn't breathe, and they ended up vomiting all over the shafts of his penises. But this only made them harder as he continued to penetrate with more and more force, quite literally choking the life out of them, until he came down their throats. This proved to be Numbuhs 83 and 84's final straw. They vomited one last time, and then stopped moving; they had been choked to death by forced oral sex.

As for Numbuh 86, she was still standing inside the floor compartment, so petrified from the shock of what she saw that she was unable to get out and run away. Necropedophile threw down Numbuhs 83 and 84's dead bodies, and started to move towards Numbuh 86. Just when it seemed like she would be subjected to Numbuhs 83 and 84's fate, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 666 stormed into the room with their weapons ready.

"We're too late!" said Numbuh 4, noticing Numbuhs 83 and 84's corpses on the floor.

"Not quite," replied Numbuh 666. He drew his Magnum and opened fire as Necropedophile moved towards him, but missed. Before he could get off the shot that would've sealed the deal, Necropedophile pulled the gun right out of his hand and pistol-whipped him across the face with it, knocking him to the ground and leaving him with a bleeding nose. He reached for his assault rifle, but Necropedophile took it away from him before he could get it, leaving him defenseless.

"You are a very powerful fighter, and that goes without question," hissed Necropedophile. But you do not know what you are truly capable of. You should join me. We could bring the entire world to submission, and rule this miserable rock!"

"Why would I ever join a sick, sadistic, psycho monster-mutant like you?" shouted Numbuh 666. "I won't do it!"

"Tsk, tsk," replied Necropedophile. You know, your father had that spirit that I have. I thought surely it would've passed on to you.

Numbuh 666 exclaimed, "What're you talking about? You don't even know who my father is! And even if you did, it wouldn't matter, because he's in prison!'

"No," replied Necropedohile. "_I _am your father!"

At first, Numbuh 666 couldn't believe it. Then it came to him - how his father had raped a woman with two penises, how an escaped prisoner had stolen his helicopter, it all fit perfectly. Numbuh 666 cried out, "NOOOOOOO!" before breaking down into tears.

Necropedophile said, "You know, were you anybody else, you'd be dead by now. And seeing as how my bloodlust hasn't been fully be satisfied..."he then rushed at Numbuh 3 and grabbed her with one hand, and pulled her pants off with the other one. Numbuh 4 watched in terror, until he caught sight of Numbuh 666's .44 Magnum. Just as Necropedophile was about to penetrate into Numbuh 3's pussy and anus with his large dual dicks, Numbuh 4 took the Magnum and shot both of Necropedophile's hands, causing him to release his grip. As he doubled over in pain, Numbuh 3 got her pants back on, and she and the others, including Numbuh 86, fled the treehouse. Numbuh 666 and Sector V left in Numbuh 666's helicopter, piloted by Numbuh 2, who was sure to winch up Numbuh 666's car, and Numbuh 86 got out in one of Sector W's ships.

Back at the treehouse, Necropedophile found some bandages and patched up his gunshot wounds. He was very disappointed over the fact that Sector V got away yet again. But when he looked over and saw Numbuhs 83 and 84's corpses, he put that disappointment aside. He went over to the bodies and took their clothes off, stripping them completly naked. Then he took a kinfe, and he cut Numbuh 83 from her neck, down, to her anus. And he cut out the vagina, and ate it. It was so good that he went and ate as much of Numbuhs 83 and 84 as he could hold. Then he left the treehouse, looking for more children to make his victims.

Meanwhile, the chopper that Sector V was aboard was headed back to Numbuh 666's bunker. Numbuh 666 was crying, still bearing the trauma of hearing the truth about his father and his identity. Numbuhs 1 and 5 were sitting beside him, trying to comfort him. Numbuh 4 was sitting in an adjacent area deep in thought, as was Numbuh 3. She had been unable to save Numbuh 4 when he was in Necropedophile's grasp, even though she really wanted to. Now she had been in that villain's clutch, and Numbuh 4, against all odds, saved her life. He really did care about her, she realized. And he had not really showed it until just then. She thought about what he could do for him in return. And then it came to her - she decided that that night, she would give Numbuh 4 a very pleasurable reward...


	5. The Beast's True Colors

At around mid to late-afternoon that day, the chopper arrived back at Numbuh 666's underground base. Numbuh 666 himself had by now stopped crying, and his emotions were now under control, but he was still under a lot of distress from the truth about his father. He and the other operatives all went into the bunker, into the living room, and sat down, totally silent - speechless after the day that they'd had.

After a few minutes, Numbuh 666 sighed and said, "Well, apparently I now know the truth about my father, Necropedophile, as do all of you. But as for myself, I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am; there's much more to it than I what I told you this morning. After what has transpired today, I have now decided that the fair thing to do is to tell you the truth about me, my past, that sort of stuff."

The other operatives for a second wanted to question why Numbuh 666 would want to reveal an evidently embarrassing past to them, but they didn't. They all simply gathered around him with open ears, and he began his story:

"My real name is Joseph Alexander Hellsing. I was born and "raised" in Fredericksburg, Virginia. My mother, Seras Integra Hellsing, died in giving birth to me. My father, known far and wide as Necropedophile - his real name is Alexander Anderson Hellsing. And the truth is, he was not a supportive father at all. He was in fact, very destructively critical of me, even when I slipped up even the tiniest bit. He would go on about how I was a mess, and couldn't do the simplest things, and how I would starve to death if I kept it up. He made me feel so bad about myself that I seriously considered suicide. Then one day, he freaked out so bad at one of my tiny slip-ups that he went as far as to say that he would kill me, so as to keep me from living an adulthood riddled with failure. And in my mental state at the time, I took that very seriously. I decided then that it would not happen - he would not kill me - not if I killed him first.

"So anyway, I was on a class field trip to the Washington, D.C. area. And the illegal weapons I have, that I told you my father gave me - he never gave me them. While on that field trip, I snuck off to Ft. Belvoir Military Reserve, which is just outside of D.C., stole the illegal weapons that I have, and made off in the Apache helicopter that's sitting outside right now. I also used its winch to steal that Cadillac CTS-V from a nearby dealership, parked the chopper in this very area, and drove home in the car with all of my stolen arms.

"When my father was at work and I was home alone, I would train myself with the weapons - he never taught me to use them, nor did he know that I had them. I would train long and hard with those guns, my car, my helicopter, and its weapon systems, until I had mastered them all. I was hellbent on getting back at my father for his lack of support.

"Then, on the day that I had personally planned to confront him, he didn't come home. But I waited patiently, ready to unleash hell. It never happened - I got a call from the city police saying that he was in jail for rape. Somehow I believed that. The cop told me that he did it with two penises, which I didn't believe until just now. Then, when he asked me if I wanted to visit him, I said, 'No way, man! That jerk is no father to me - _that's_ why he should be in jail!' and hung up.

"Indeed, I was satisified that he was in jail, somewhere where he could not put me down anymore. Now that I was free, I wanted to do something with my life. But at the same time, I didn't want my combat skills to go to waste. That's why I joined the Kids Next Door. One fellow cadet said that I should be Numbuh 666 because only the Antichrist himself could ever hope to match my toughness and ferocity, and so I went with that.

"Now, regarding Necropedophile, I was at the meeting at the moonbase when Numbuh 362 briefed us about him, though you likely didn't see me there. Late that night, I got a tip from undercover teenage operatives that he'd be up to something in your sector, so I drove there to investigate. As I was searching for him, I saw him in front of your treehouse about to rape and murder Numbuh 4 here, so I did what a good operative would do; I drove the villain away, rescued you all in my car, and, well, you know what happened from there."

Numbuhs 1-5 were aghast! Numbuh 666 seemed like such a tortured, troubled character. He had such a terrifying history that one would've expected him to have been driven into madness.

"You know," said Numbuh 666, it seems like I really did inherit the mean spirit and twisted mind that my father has." His voice started to get shaky. "Oftentimes, *sniff* I feel like I'm just as bad a person *sniff* as he is." He started sobbing softly with tears trickling down his face.

Numbuh 1, who was sitting right beside Numbuh 666, put his arm around him and said, "That's not true. You're a really good and caring person. You're a true hero, in fact."

"Yeah. You saved us all when we were on the verge of a grisly death. That's a hero right there," replied Numbuh 5.

"And you're driving a real car, flying a real helicopter, AND firing real guns. And you're only 11 years old! That's something neither I or any other kid will achieve," added Numbuh 2. "I envy you man. I really do."

"R-really?" stammered Numbuh 666.

"And the way you were going to stand up to your own father for being an ass to you like he was," said Numbuh 4. Even _I'm_ not _that_ brave!"

"Well...I don't really have much to say," said Numbuh 3, "but you're not like that bastard Necropedophile. You're much sweeter and kinder than him, and we all love you."

Numbuh 666 sniffed one more time and stopped crying. "I...I guess a feel a little better," he said quietly.

Numbuh 5 patted him on the back and said, "Hey, you'll be okay. You know what? You just need to eat something. How 'bout I go and make us all some food?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," said Numbuh 666.

So Numbuh 5 went into the kitchen and prepared some chicken nuggets and french fries for them all to eat. They all gorged themselves until they couldn't eat another bite. By then, Numbuh 666 was in a much more uplifting mood. He and the others went into the living room to turn on the TV and watch classic cartoons on Boomerang.

Numbuh 4, on the other hand, didn't feel like staying up with them. He went into the guest bedroom to clean up and hit the sack. Numbuh 3 took notice, for this, right here, was the perfect time - a time as good as ever to give Numbuh 4 his pleasurable reward...


	6. Consummation and Assassination

Numbuh 4 was feeling tired, and not willing to stay up any longer. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. It was really hot inside, even with the fan on, so he took off all his clothes except his underwear, got one of Numbuh 666's manga to read, and settled down in bed, completely unaware of the reward he would get from Numbuh 3...

A few minutes later, right when Numbuh 4 finished the first chapter of the manga, the door opened, and Numbuh 3 came in wearing a bathrobe. "Hello, Wally," she said in a very seductive manner.

Numbuh 4 was already a bit nervous with the way she was acting. "Uh, hi Kuki," he said. Uh...what'cha doin?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass yesterday," Numbuh 3 replied cutely as she started to suggestively advance towards Numbuh 4.

"Oh, well, it was nothing, really," said Numbuh 4, "but, uh, what exactly are you playing at?"

"I just thought it would be fair to give you something very pleasurable in return," said Numbuh 3, who was now standing right by Numbuh 4.

"Uh, okay, well, what did you have in mind?" asked Numbuh 4, who was very nervous at this point.

"Well..." said Numbuh 3, who then unfastened her robe and let it fall, revealing her naked body. Her skin was totally smooth and her boobs were already coming in.

Numbuh 4 just stared with a look that exhibited being awed and creeped out at the same time.

"You like?" Numbuh 3 said very sensually.

"Uh, y-y-yeah," Numbuh 4 stuttered. "But what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you'll know," replied Numbuh 3, who then got up onto the bed with Numbuh 4. She gently pulled off his underwear, leaving him completely naked, and crawled up right above him, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Kuki, you're freakin' me the hell o-" started Numbuh 4, who was now fully aroused.

Numbuh 3 stopped him by putting a finger to his lips, and said, "Shhh. It's okay. Just leave the work to me. You'll enjoy it. Trust me." And with that, Numbuh 3 planted his lips on Numbuh 4 and kissed him. It took a couple of seconds but Numbuh 4 eventually got into it. Less than a minute later, they began to probe each other's mouths with their tongues, and were petting each other on their shoulders and their backs, which added only more pleasure for Numbuh 3, as well as Numbuh 4. After about another 1/1/2 minutes they stopped.

Numbuh 4 really did find this very pleasurable, but before he had time to tell her this, his male organ was enveloped by a very tight sensation that moved rhymically up and down its shaft. Numbuh 4 noticed Numbuh 3 thrusting in the exact same rhythm and knew exactly what she was doing. And it felt so good. She continued doing it, gradually going faster, making it feel so much more good for Numbuh 4. Eventually, their lower pelvic muscles started involuntarily contracting rapidly, and they both felt sudden intense sensations of pleasure that lasted for about 2 seconds. And just like that, it was over.

Numbuh 3 got off of Numbuh 4 and laid down beside him. They both laid there for several minutes to recooperate. Numbuh 4 then said, "Wow. That was simply amazing. And to think that we're only 10 years old and it's _already_ happened."

Numbuh 3 replied, "Yeah, I know. Who would've thought of that? However, there is one more thing..."

Numbuh 3 crawled over and went over in between Numbuh 4's legs. She hunched over and gently began to massage Numbuh 4's love muscle, getting it fully aroused again.

"Oh, yeah, that feels so nice," said Numbuh 4, enjoying himself.

"Heh-heh. You thought that was nice? Then feel this," replied Numbuh 3. She stuck out her tongue and licked the head and shaft of Numbuh 4's male organ. She did for about a quarter of a minute and Numbuh 4 liked it. Then, his love muscle was completely enveloped inside Numbuh 3's oral cavity, which moved up and down its shaft as it sucked. And Numbuh 4 absolutely loved the feeling. In no time, Numbuh 4 ended up feeling the same intense pleasure that he felt earlier, and his thing released a sticky white fluid right into the mouth of Numbuh 3, who swallowed it all.

Numbuh 3 then laid back down beside Numbuh 4 and said to him softly, "See? Wasn't that a pleasurable reward for saving me?"

"Oh, there's no denying that," said Numbuh 4. "But I don't understand; why exactly did you go all the way to there with me like that?"

Numbuh 3 giggled and said, "Oh, come on, Wally. You totally love me. Admit it. You love me so much."

Numbuh 4 smiled, blushed, and said, "Yeah, you're right. I do love you."

"I love you, too, Wally," said Numbuh 3. "I have for a long time. I always kind of figured that you felt the same for me, but you never showe any clear signs of that, until you risked your life to rescue me from Necropedophile. So I thought that I would repay you by reciprocating your feelings, and sealing the deal, so to speak."

"Awwwwwww," Numbuh 4 said as he blushed again. They made out again one more time for about five seconds. Then Numbuh 4 said, "Well, I'm beat. We should get some sleep."

"I agree," said Numbuh 3. It had cooled down by now, so they both went and dressed into their pajamas. They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep soundly and peacefully.

Later that night, Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, and 666 were watching American Dad! on Adult Swim when the computer got an incoming communication. Numbuh 666 went into the computer room by himself and answered. It was Numbuh 362.

"You fucking idiot!" bellowed Numbuh 362. You totally fucked up at Sector W today! Because of you, Numbuhs 83 and 84 are dead, and Numbuh 86 may have been scarred for life!"

The camera panned over to Numbuh 86, who was clutching herself in a fit of panic and babbling unintelligible things to herself. The camera then panned back to Numbuh 362, who was continuing to glare at Numbuh 666.

And Numbuh 666 said, "Oh come on! I was going at full speed in a helicopter; there was no way we could've made it in time to save them. And as for Numbuh 86, for being a bitch, she deserves to be out of commission where she can't fuck with us! Admit it - you know that as well as I do."

"While it is true that I don't like her any more than anyone else in the Kids Next Door, she's still a fellow operative, and you must come to her aid like you would to any of your real friends!" said Numbuh 362.

"I'm a _renegade_ operative, remember?" Numbuh 666 shot back. "I do whatever works for me, _my_ way!"

"My God," said Numbuh 362. "I really thought you were better than this. But I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Clearly you don't give a shit about the troubles of your fellow operatives or anyone else that's not a 'friend' to you or-"

Numbuh 666 was now pissed. "Rachel, get off my phone! Get off my phone, you little pinhead! _I _don't care? You leaders don't care about the troubles - GET OFF MY PHONE!"

Numbuh 362 reluctantly hung up. Her blood was near its boiling point. A split-second later, she felt her neck in the viselike grip that she and kids everywhere were fearing - it was Necropedophile. With his other hand, he stripped her nude, then took off his pants and plunged his erect penises into Numbuh 362's anus and pussy, penetrating harder than ever, as this was the KND's Supreme Leader he had at his mercy. He penetrated so hard that he ruptured her uterus, and came blood inside of her. He let Numbuh 362 writhe in pain for a short while. Then, he drew his knife, and skinned the entire front of Numbuh 362's upper body, and cut off the muscle as well, revealing her bones and internal organs. Then, he spread her ribs and began to disembowel her slowly, one organ at a time. He pulled out her gallbladder, then her pancreas, then her intestines, then her left kidney, then her right kidney, and then her liver. By now, she was screaming in so much agony that it was making Necropedophile horny again, but he ignored it for now. He then, slowly, pulled out her lungs, then threw her down on the floor and watched her gradually suffocate...and die.

Necropedophile, who was still horny from Numbuh 362's pain, then laid down and fucked her dead body in the pussy and anus, but not as hard this time, that way he could pleasure himself. He came. Then he took the entrails and ate as many of them as he could. He packed up the rest of them, went to his spaceship and left back for Earth. With the KND Supreme Leader now out of the way, he set out in search of his prime target - Sector V.

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 666, 1, 2, and 5, who were totally oblivious to this, had turned off the TV, cleaned up, and were going into bed. As Numbuh 2 was settling down into his bed he sniffed the air a couple of times and remarked, "Smells like cum in here!" Then he and the others drifted off to sleep.


	7. Enslaved Again

The following morning, Numbuh 666 and everyone in Sector V all got up and had breakfast. Numbuhs 3 and 4 dared not to talk about their endeavor last night.

"So what was up with Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 666.

"Oh, she was pissed at me for Numbuhs 83 and 84's deaths, even though it was not our fault," explained Numbuh 666. "And apparently, Numbuh 86 has been scarred for life."

"Thank God!" Numbuhs 1-5 said unanimously.

"Yeah, I know," said Numbuh 666. Anyway, let's just forget about it and see what's on TV."

The operatives all went into the living room and Numbuh 666 turned the TV on to ABC, which was showing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. They sat back and watched this for a while. Then, just as the contestant was about to get the million-dollar question, the program was interrupted by a breaking news reel from the KND News, which normally ran at night.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Nmubuh 1.

"I don't know, but if these guys are running in the morning, it must be something bad!" replied Numbuh 5.

KND News anchorwoman Numbuh 10 appeared on screen with a very grim look on her face and solemnly began to speak:

"Good morning. It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of a bitter tragedy that occured late last night. Our Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, was brutally murdered at the hands of who we believe to be the serial rapist/killer, Necropedophile. She was completely cut open, her ribs were spread apart, and her organs were all removed."

Everyone watching lowered their heads in a moment of silence to remember their fallen leader. "Damn, now I actually feel bad for yelling at her," Numbuh 666 said under his breath.

Just as Numbuh 10 was about to start talking again, Necropedophile suddenly appeared on screen from out of nowhere and grabbed Numbuh 10 by the scruff of her neck. He stripped her naked, removed his own pants, and thrust his penises into Numbuh 10's vagina and asshole. He moved her violently up and down the shafts of his dicks, and orgasmed as she cried out in pain. Then, Necropedophile took his knife, aimed it toward Numbuh 10's lower pelvic area, and cut open a big hole there, revealing the tube that was her vagina. Everyone watching hunched over and vomited as Necropedophile reached in with his hand and pulled out Numbuh 10's entire vagina, causing her to scream louder and more painfully. Then, Necropedophile took the vagina, wrapped it around Numbuh 10's neck and began to choke her with it. Numbuh 10 tried to continue screaming but could not get any air into or out of her lungs. She could only writhe in agony for her last moments alive. Finally, after a minute, Numbuh 10's eyes rolled back in her head, she stopped moving, and her body fell limp in Necropedophile's grip. She was dead.

Sector V and Numbuh 666 had been watching everything, and were absolutely horrified at what they saw, particularly Numbuh 1, who had just watched his cousin die right before his very eyes!

Necropedophile then threw Numbuh 10's corpse aside, turned to the camera, and said hoarsely, "Sector V, I know you are watching this. You child bitches have been a pain in my ass ever since you got away from me that night. I've been wanting to kill you more than any of the other Kids Next Door operatives that I've killed so far. I know where you are. That's right, I know. I'm coming for you, and I will destroy you.

"And Joseph - or I guess you prefer Numbuh 666 - I know you're with them. And if you want your friends to survive, you'll have to kill me first. But let's face it - after your previous failed attempt, do you really think you'll have a chance this time? I think not! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

With that, Necropedophile pointed a .357 Magnum at the camera and shot it, completely killing the picture and cutting off the signal.

Numbuh 666 turned off the TV, completely speechless. The other operatives said nothing either, they just turned their heads toward Numbuh 666, with very fearful looks on their faces.

And Numbuh 666 said, "Well guys, to be honest, I'm just as scared as you are. I don't know what we're going to do, or how we're even going to survive this battle, much less win it."

"One thing's for certain," said Numbuh 5. "Our piece of mind is gone. We have no idea when he's going to try and break into this bunker to kill us all."

"So that means we can never let our guard down," replied Numbuh 1. "If you hear anything that's out of the ordinary, prepare for a fight you'll never forget!"

The other operatives acknowledged this and they continued watching Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, then numerous other shows, and then went and got lunch.

Sure enough, after they finished eating, crumbling sounds came from above the ceiling. It sounded like something or someone was trying to break through the ground and into the bunker. The operatives all stood in a circle with weapons pointed to the source of the sound. Then, after a few seconds, it stopped. They all stayed there, waiting for something to come down, but nothing came. The operatives all started to disband and go back to their business when the ceiling suddenly caved in right where the sounds were coming from, and a figure swooped down from the hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor.

It was exactly who they were expecting it to be - Necropedophile. The operatives all fired their weapons at him, but they either missed or had no effect on him. Taking advantage of this, Necropedophile rushed at and then grabbed Numbuh 5, using her as a hostage. The other operatives ceased fire, not willing to take the risk of hitting her.

At this point, Necropedophile could've easily raped Numbuh 5 in every hole, cut off all her limbs, cut out all her organs, and devour her, but he didn't. He said to the others, "Oh, I'm not going to be the one who does her in. No way. I know of a group of people who can give her a slower, more humiliating death, and pay me to hand her to them. Win-win for me, heh-heh-heh!" With that, he ran towards the exit of the bunker. The other operatives gave chase. They chased him outside the bunker but were too late - Necropedophile threw Numbuh 5 into the cargo bay of his spaceship and then got into the cockpit. "Hakuna matata, bitches!" he yelled out to them as he took off. Numbuh 666 managed to pull out a homing beacon that he had for such an occasion and threw it up to ship. It planted itself securely onto the ship's hub as it flew off.

"Oh, I'm so worried!" Numbuh 2 said in a fearful tone. "Where do you think he's taking her?"

"Obviously someplace horrid," replied Numbuh 666. "We gotta find out where that ship is going, get over there, and rescue her before its too late!"

Necropedophile flew down south a long ways - all the way down to Greenwood, South Carolina. He went and flew down to a little house on the outskirts of the city. It seemed like a very inconspicuous house, except that it had a big Rebel flag flying outside. He parked the ship there, got out with rope and duct tape, went into the cargo bay, and tied up and gagged Numbuh 5. He then took her into the house, which had a bunch of creepy-looking men inside. Necropedophile said to them, "Hey guys! I've brought you a slave!"

Numbuh 5 looked at all of these men and became more terrified than she ever was. These men wore white robes, white masks, and white conical hats. She knew without a doubt who they were and was almost certain that she was going to die here.

Their leader went up to her and took a good look at her. He then said, "Impressive. We'll take her. How much do we owe you?"

Necropedophile thought for a second and decided, "$250."

"No problem," the man said as he wrote Necropedophile a check for $250 and handed it to him.

"Awesome." Necropedophile said as he started for the door. "Have fun!" he cackled as he left the house. He then got in his ship and headed back to his own house in Fredericksburg, Virginia.

Back at the house in South Carolina, the men in the white costumes all surrounded Numbuh 5, armed with whips and switchblade knives. Numbuh 5 was still gagged and tied up; she was completely helpless, completely prone to whatever grisly fate these depraved Southerners were planning to subject her to.


	8. Impending Execution

Back at Numbuh 666's bunker, he had been using a map screen on his computer in conjunction with the homing beacon to track Necropedophile's movements. Numbuhs 1-4 were there with him, and they all watched intently. When the blip on the screen that represented Necropedophile's ship landed in South Carolina, Numbuh 666 shuddered.

"What is it?" asked Numbuh 1.

In a creeped-out tone, Numbuh 666 replied, "He's leaving her in the Deep South. The Deep South! That area is chock fucking full of white nationalists!"

The other operatives gasped. "D-D-Do you really think that Necropedophile would hand Numbuh 5 over to...white nationalists?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Well, for one thing," said Numbuh 666, "he did say that he knew people who would give her a more humiliating death. And considering the fact that she's black, and that these people are in South Carolina of all places, they've got to, without a doubt, be white nationalists.

"Uh, well whaddya think those guys will do to her?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Oh, I can only imagine," said Numbuh 666. It would have to be extremely slow and painful, all leading up to," he said as he shuddered, "death!"

"So what the fuck are we waiting for?" exclaimed Numbuh 2. "We gotta fucking save her before those creeps do her in!"

Numbuh 666 stood up before the other operatives and said, "I couldn't agree more! And this is what we're gonna do; we're all gonna get to the choppa, and we're fly down to Greenwood, South Carolina on a rescue mission. I have an extra set of assault rifles in the chopper for all of you, just in case. I'll shoot and kill all the white nationalists I can from the chopper, then we'll all get out, take down any extra white nationalists search for Numbuh 5, find her, and get her out of there before it's too late!"

Numbuh 3 then asked with a very frightful tone, "Do you think those guys will be after me just because I'm Asian?"

Numbuh 666 replied, "I was just about to say, yes, they may be picking on you more because of that. That's why I suggest you be extra careful while we're there!"

"Um...O-Okay," stuttered Numbuh 3.

After a second of silence, Numbuh 666 said, "So, that's the plan in a nutshell, I guess. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

With that, all the operatives rushed outside, piled into the helicopter, picked up and readied the assault rifles, and they set out for the Deep South, to save their friend...

Down in the KKK house in South Carolina, Numbuh 5 was being treated like a piece of meat. The Klansmen beat the shit out of her with their whips and knives when they first got her. After that, they made her do all of their housework and fieldwork in the most inefficient and backbreaking ways possible, all day, just for their own sadistic pleasure. Whenever Numbuh 5 slowed down or stopped, they would whip her and cut her with their switchblades, while shouting the words "nigger," "coon," or "jigaboo." Some of the more perverted ones would put their lips to her bleeding wounds and actually suck her blood like leeches! By late afternoon, Numbuh 5 could no longer work, and could barely stand. At that point, their leader grabbed her and said, "Well now, nigger, you seem to be no good to us anymore. But don't think we're just going to let your black ass go - we're still gonna get our money's worth. Your Final Solution awaits you!

Numbuh 5 got very scared at those words as she was stripped naked and taken into the backyard. When she saw what lay up ahead for her, her eyes filled with tears. There, on the far end of the yard, was a tree. Dangling from the tree was a hangman's noose. It had a tall stool below it. There were four other Klansmen there - one with a bucket of tar, one with a basket of feathers, one with a cigarette lighter and a torch, and one who would kick over the stool and seal her fate.

They took rope and tied up her arms and legs, then stood her on the stool and put the noose around her neck. As they splashed the tar all over her body and stuck feathers on her while the Klansman with the torch got it ready, Numbuh 5's life was flashing before her eyes...death was all but a certainty.


	9. Slipping Through Hate's Fingers

When they were all set, the lead Klansman took his position at the front, closest to the lynching, and said his piece;

"You, nigger, are a dirty, rotten, sub-human. Your kind is an abomination to all of Aryandom, particularly with the way you all breed like mice with each other, and with _our_ women! For being a part of this sub-human group, we sentence you to a death of the most miserable and degrading kind. In a moment, there will be one less coon contaminating our land with your shit. May God have no mercy on your soul!"

He then turned to the other Klansmen and yelled out, "To race!"

"To race!" the other Klansmen replied in unison.

The lead Klansman then gave the order to the Klansman by the stool to kick it over, which would thereby drop Numbuh 5 to her death. Just as he was about to do it, a loud rumbling sound came from the sky above.

The Klansmen all looked up at it and saw an Apache helicopter headed straight for them. The Klansmen started to scatter, but were too late. The helicopter released a stream of machine gun fire right into the crowd of white nationalists. The vast majority were hit; many of them were dead before they hit the ground. Several others lay there, mortally wounded, there blood gushing out of them onto the ground, there lives coming to an end.

Then, the chopper landed in the middle of the yard, and Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 666 all got out with their M-16s ready. A squad of surviving Klansmen came out of nowhere with semi-automatic shotguns and opened fire from the other side of the chopper. The Kids Next Door operatives returned fire. One Klansmen came from out of the house, went around the firefight without getting hit, and went over to where Numbuh 5 was standing, still with the noose around her neck. The Klansman was about to kick over the stool and hang Numbuh 5 when a stream of bullets suddenly ripped through his head, destroying all his facial features, reducing his brain to smithereens, and leaving him dead.

It was Numbuh 2 who fired those shots. At great personal risk, he ran over to Numbuh 5, got the noose off of her neck, lifted her off of the stool, and untied her. As he was doing that, the other operatives finished off the Klansmen who were shooting at them.

"EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING HELICOPTER NOW!" screamed Numbuh 666. He and Numbuhs 1-4 all piled into the chopper, as Numbuh 2 carried a nude, wounded, and weak Numbuh 5 on his back and ran to join them. On his way there, a Klansman lurking in the corner of the yard opened fire on them with a gatling gun. One bullet hit Numbuh 5 in the foot as Numbuh 2 got her onto the helicopter and shut the entry hatch behind him. The gatling gun continued to fire at the helicopter, but couldn't penetrate the armor. With everyone onboard, the chopper lifted off to the sky and went on its way back to home base.

As Numbuh 666 was piloting the chopper, Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 all just sat there, trying to recooperate from the battle. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was single-handedly tending to Numbuh 5. Using the first aid tools that were onboard, he washed her entire body, bandaged all of her knife and gunshot wounds, and draped a clean towel around her. Numbuh 5, who was extremely traumatized from her experience, could only collapse into Numbuh 2's arms, and Numbuh 2 willingly caressed her and slowly calmed her down. Nobody else had anything to say, either; they just flew on, without a word, towards home base - sanctuary.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**THE NUMBUH OF THE BEAST**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

It was the dead of night before the chopper returned to Numbuh 666's bunker. Numbuh 2 carried Numbuh 5 into the bunker, and into the bedroom, where he gently laid her down in her bed. Everyone else followed.

Numbuh 666 examined her and said, "She seems to be alright. She should recover very quickly, physically, at least. What she and the rest of us need is sleep. It's been one hell of a day and we need our rest. Goodnight, guys." He left them and went into his own room for sleep. The other operatives followed suit.

The next morning, everyone got up and met in the computer room. Numbuh 5 had recovered well during the night.

"Guys, we need a fuckin' break!" exclaimed Numbuh 666. "We can't keep this shit up nonstop. We need a day off."

The other operatives agreed. Then Numbuh 1 asked, "Wait, what about Necropedophile?"

Numbuh 666 replied, "Well, according to the readings on the homing beacon, after he left Numbuh 5 with the KKK, he went back to his home in Fredericksburg, the home he "raised" me in. He appears to have not left since, and may not be leaving for a while. Tomorrow, we'll make our plans and get him then. But like I said, today we need a day off."

Again, the other operatives agreed.

This was the first real good day the kids had had in a while. It was a day in which they could go back to actually enjoying their childhood. Throughout the day, they gorged themselves on candy and soda, watched cartoons, both family-friendly and mature, and played different kinds of video games ranging from _Gran Turismo _to _Mortal Kombat_.

They also did their own things, too. Numbuh 1, who was normally a pissed-off workaholic, was relaxing and treating himself to Numbuh 666's manga. He had a number of lesser-known, gory mangas, namely _Gantz_,_ Uzumaki_, _Berserk_, _Claymore_, _Highschool of the Dead_, and several others. Numbuh 1 enjoyed all of these.

When everyone else was not using the video games, Numbuh 2, being the flyboy that he was, was playing Numbuh 666's _Ace Combat_ games. He managed to beat all of Numbuh 666's high scores, but he didn't rub it in his face.

Numbuh 3 was using Numbuh 666's personal computer to look up pretty much all things pertaining to Rainbow Monkeys, much to the chagrin of Numbuh 666. At one point, she came across a link that said, "CLICK HERE TO SEE THE NEWEST RAINBOW MONKEYS...NOW CUTER THAN EVER!" She nearly had an orgy as she clicked this link. But there were no Rainbow Monkeys. All that was there was a close-up picture of a man spreading his asshole wide open, clearly revealing his rectum. Numbuh 3 hunched over and vomited, then went back to Rainbow Monkeys.

Numbuh 4 was dabbling into Numbuh 666's music collection. It consisted of bands with names such as Devourment, Mortician, Abominable Putridity, Dying Fetus, Torsofuck, Anal Cunt, Defeated Sanity, and many more of the world's most brutal musical acts. The collection also had many of the worlds most evil artists, including Judas Iscariot, Satanic Warmaster, Tsjuder, Marduk, Endstille, Gestapo 666, and others. Numbuh 4 listened to all of this, thinking that it was the most awesome music ever made.

Numbuh 5 managed to take some more time resting, continuing to recover from her near-death ordeal. Her wounds and scars healed and she took her bandages off. Her emotions were now contained as well. All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about Numbuh 2. At extreme risk of his own, he single-handedly saved her when no one else could. He even took care of her after she was out of harm's way, much more so than even her own parents had ever done. Nobody had cared this much about her, and she was so touched by that. Ultimately, she decided that that night, she would pay him back, in a way that would prove to be very pleasurable for him...

And as for Numbuh 666, he spent his personal time playing his guitar, learning the songs from the new Morbid Angel album, _Illud Divinium Insanus_. The songs consisted mainly of good old-school riffs that weren't a problem for him, and he was able to play them all quite well.

Then, that evening, after the first episode of _The Simpsons_ had ended, Numbuh 666 stood before Numbuhs 1-5. He said, "Guys, tomorrow is the day. The day when we confront our nemesis. Not al of us may come back alive, but if we win, kids everywhere will finally get their peace of mind back - no, check that; we _will _win! You guys with me?"

Numbuhs 1-5 all cheered. Numbuh 666 then sat back down with them.

A few minutes later, as the second episode of _The Simpsons_ came on, Numbuh 5 whispered to Numbuh 2, "Come with me. I gotta talk to you privately." They both got up and snuck into the bedroom while the others continued watching _The Simpsons_.

Numbuh 2 sat down on his bed and asked uneasily, "Uh, so what is it, Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 5 smiled and replied, "Oh well, I just wanted to pay you back, you know, for saving my life."

Numbuh 2 said, "Oh, you don't have to. I don't need any reward for-"

Numbuh 5 proceeded to take off her shirt, along with her bra, revealing her already-maturing tits and rendering Numbuh 2 speechless. "You were saying?" she said.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 moved towards Numbuh 2 and pulled his shirt off. "Payin' you back," she answered.

"Abby, I'm scared!" Numbuh 2 crawled backwards onto his bed.

Numbuh 5 crawled up with him with a tender smile on his face and said, "Awwwwww, it's okay, baby. You're gonna love this." And with that, she laid down on top of him and kissed him passionately, sticking her tongue in. Numbuh 2 was indeed loving this as he stuck his tongue in her mouth in return. Then, they began to amorously pet each other, with Numbuh 5 going as far as to stroke Numbuh 2's genital area, making it as hard as it could be. While they were still tongue-kissing, Numbuh 5 pulled off her own pants and managed to slip off Numbuh 2's pants off as well.

They stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then, Numbuh 5 thrust her hips hard into Numbuh 2's hips successfully getting him inside her. She continued to move back and forth, harder and faster. They were both enveloped with more pleasure than either of them had ever felt before. Numbuh 2 then released his seed into her, and they both climaxed.

The two lovers got off each other and rested for a short while. They turned their heads at each other and stared. Numbuh 2 was getting hard again. "I love you, Abby," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Hoagie." whispered Numbuh 5. She then noticed Numbuh 2's erection and seized her chance. She took hold of it and began to lick the head of it, further pleasuring Numbuh 2. Then she started to suck on it hard and very deeply, putting Numbuh 2 on the brink of another orgasm. Eventually, he came, and Numbuh 5 gulped it all down.

"Oh, I love you so much!" Numbuh 2 said ecstatically.

Numbuh 5 simply went up to his face and gave him one more tender kiss on the lips. "I love you, too," she replied. Exhausted, the couple got into their pajamas, kissed each other goodnight, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 666 had gone to bed early; he had to be well rested for the final confrontation with his father, Necropedophile. Eventually, Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 all did the same. As Numbuh 1 was settling down, he sniffed the air and said, "Numbuh 2 was right - it _does_ smell like cum in here!" Then he and the others went to sleep, too.


	11. Judgement Day, The Beast's Fate

The next morning, everyone woke up without saying a word. They silently went and got some granola bars to eat. Then, Numbuh 666 went to get everyone ready. He went to his helicopter and came back with the M-16's for Sector V - these had been equipped with armor-piercing ammo, bayonets, and grenade launchers. He also gave them .45 handguns. He armed himself the same way, along with a katana sword.

When they were all ready, they all exited the bunker and went over to Numbuh 666's Cadillac CTS-V. Before they got in, Numbuh 666 stood before the others and said his piece; "Well everyone, this is it - our judgement day, when we finally achieve closure with Necropedophile, when that monster who "fathered" me will meet his fate!"

Numbuhs 1-5 cheered and applauded, and were ready for battle. They all piled into the car and drove a ways, then got onto I-95 southbound, headed towards Fredericksburg...

When they got there, they drove to an isolated house in an abandoned neighborhood in the suburbs. They very cautiously got out of the car and went into the house. They split up and searched the upper and lower levels for Necropedophile, but came up empty. Then they crept into the basement.

This was by far the most horrifying place they had ever gone. It was like a butchery, or maybe a slaughterhouse. The walls had the nude, mutilated bodies of kids hung on them, many of whom were sodomized with meathooks. Their were cutting tables on which lay the carcasses of other kids, their bodies cut wide open, some completely dismembered, decapitated, and even disemboweled. The floor was littered with decayed entrails and severed hands, feet, penises, and clits. In one corner were the severed heads of Numbuhs 83, 84, 362, and 10, all impaled on stakes.

Numbuhs 1-5 and 666 all shuddered as they maneuvered through this necropolis. When it seemed like they couldn't get any more scared, they looked and saw a familiar-looking shadow in an adjacent area.

Knowing who it was, they all pointed their assault rifles at him. But the figure zipped past them and out the basement door.

"It's Necropedophile! Get him!" commanded Numbuh 666. And so they gave chase.

They chased him out of the basement and out of the house, where Necropedophile got into his own car (a BMW M5) and started to drive away. Numbuh 666 and company all got into his car and drove out after him.

They pursued him out of the suburbs and into the city itself. While driving, Necropedophile managed to fire some shots at them with his .357 Magnum. Numbuhs 1-5 returned fire with their .45s, sometimes aiming at the tires, but missing. Numbuh 1 even went as far as to launch a grenade at Necropedophile, but he evaded it, and the grenade went right into a BP station, killing several people refueling there, including a cop.

Eventually, Necropedophile made his way onto I-95 and went southbound, with Sector V and Numbuh 666 hot on his tail. They chased him off onto US Highway 17, going eastbound, all the while they continued to exchange shots, but to no avail. Eventually, Numbuh 4 managed to single-handedly shoot out both of Necropedophile's rear tires, effectively disabling his car. He brought it to a stop, right in the middle of Fort A.P. Hill Military Reserve. He got out of his car. Numbuhs 1-5 and 666 stopped their car, got out, and stood to face him.

"So, it all comes down to this...son!" Necropedophile blustered to Numbuh 666.

"You were no father to me. And you never will be!" exclaimed Numbuh 666.

"I've been more of a father to you than anyone ever will be!" growled Necropedophile.

"I WILL END YOU!" roared Numbuh 666. And with that, he and everyone in Sector V opened fire with their M-16's. Necropedophile evaded the streams of gunfire and hid behind a tank, whose armor was too thick even for the kids' armor-piercing ammo to penetrate. He got out an AK-47, leaned out from behind the tank, and returned fire, but missed.

The Kids Next Door started to move towards him. As it was getting too risky to be leaning out, he retreated behind the tank, and waited for them to come to him. They appeared right in front of him and started to turn towards him. But before they could gun him down, Necropedophile suddenly reached a hand out and grabbed Numbuh 2 by the scruff of the neck.

The other operatives could only watch as Necropedophile dropped his rifle, stripped Numbuh 2 naked, and dropped his own pants. His two 9" penises were fully erect and ready to penetrate with pain. All hope seemed gone for Numbuh 2. Then, just as Necropedophile was about to thrust right into Numbuh 2's ass. Numbuh 5 ran right up to him, and brought the bayonet of her rifle right down on Necropedophile's cocks, cutting them both off at the base.

Necropedophile dropped Numbuh 2 and doubled over, clutching his grossly bleeding genital area and screaming in pain. The Kids Next Door could've finished him off right then, but instead, they watched, and enjoyed the pain that was going through their enemy. Then, as a further insult, Numbuh 5, who had just helped Numbuh 2 get his clothes back on, picked up both severed penises and stuck them headfirst right into Necropedophile's open mouth.

This proved to be a motivator for Necropedophile. He got back up, picked up his AK-47, and pointed it at the kids. Numbuhs 1-5 pointed their M-16s back at him. They just stood there, waiting for the other side to shoot, but no one shot.

Then, Numbuh 666, who had stopped behind the tank when Necropedophile grabbed Numbuh 2, came out of nowhere, leaping high into the air, screaming and flying right for Necropedophile with his katana sword pointed right at him. Necropedophile quickly drew his .357 Magnum and fired at point-blank range...

It all happened so fast. Numbuhs 1-5 needed a moment to get their wits about them. They looked around. There, laying right in front of them, was Necropedophile. The katana had gone into him, right through his heart, and out through his back. Blood was still oozing from this wound. His two severed penises were still in his mouth. He was dead.

Standing not too far away from him was Numbuh 666, groaning and clutching his chest, to which he had taken a gunshot wound. He doubled over and fell flat on his back. Numbuhs 1-5 all rushed towards him.

"Numbuh 666, are you okay?" said Numbuh 1. "Please tell me you're gonna be okay! Please!"

Numbuh 666 coughed and said weakly, "I'm not gonna make it." Numbuh 1 lowered his head and his eyes began to well up.

"Ohh, why'd ya have to go like this, so soon? It ain't fair man!" moaned Numbuh 4.

"It's alright," said Numbuh 666 softly. "I'd rather not live in this fucked-up world anyway. "Wherever I'm going now, I know it'll be a better place."

"Oh, Joey!" cried Numbuh 2. He hugged him lightly and whimpered, "We'll never forget you."

"Just promise me this, whispered Numbuh 666, "that no matter what life throws at you, no matter how much it gets you down, never grow up. Stay young. Promise me."

"We promise," said Numbuh 1. The other operatives nodded.

Numbuhs 3 and 5 kissed Numbuh 666 hard on both cheeks with tears in their eyes. Numbuh 666 smiled gently and his friends began to weep as he took his last breath and closed his eyes forever as death took him...


	12. Cemetery Gates

A day later, Sector V found themselves at Numbuh 666's old underground base. His car and his helicopter both sat there dormantly, never to be operated again. Beside the entrance to the base was a grave that had already been dug six feet deep. In front of that was an open coffin with an inverted pentagram and the number 666 drawn on the lid. And in the coffin was the body of Joseph Alexander Hellsing, or Numbuh 666 to his friends, dressed in a jet black suit, with his hands clutching an inverted crucifix and a copy of _The Devil's Bible_. To one side of the coffin was an automated digger robot, ready to do the burial, and standing on the other side were Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, all very solemn. As dark clouds formed in the sky, Numbuh 1 said his piece;

"Joey Hellsing, Numbuh 666, a hero and true friend. We didn't know each other for very long, but he was there for us when our own lives were in jeopardy. We stuck to each other while on the battlefield. We comforted each other in our dark times. We enjoyed each other's company when given the chance. Together, we fought the worst adult tyrant the Kids Next Door has ever faced. And we won. But that victory came at the expense of our friend. He has departed this world, and he's gone to that better place that he mentioned himself. But rest assured, that the Numbuh of the Beast will live on through us!"

With heavy hearts, Numbuhs 1-5 picked up the M-16s that Numbuh 666 had given them. They pointed them into the air and each fired a shot into the air simultaneously. 3 seconds later, they fired another set of shots, then another set, then one more. Numbuh 1 fired one last shot to complete the 21-gun salute.

Numbuh 1 began to tear up as he activated the digger robot, which very slowly moved Numbuh 666's coffin to its grave, in which it would then be buried. As this happened, Numbuh 1 started to sniff as he hit PLAY on a boom box that he'd brought with him. It played a very grim song on the piano, which sung these words:

"I've been around this world, yet I see no end.

All shall fade to black again and again.

This storm that's broken me, my only friend.

Yeah

In this river all shall fade to black

In this river ain't no coming back

In this river all shall fade to black

Ain't no coming back

Withdrawn a step away, just to find myself

The door is closed again, the only one left

This storm that's broken me, my only friend

Yeah

In this river all shall fade to black

In this river ain't no coming back

In this river all shall fade to black

Ain't no coming back."

A light rain began to fall. Numbuhs 2 and 5 cried into each other's arms, as did Numbuhs 3 and 4. Numbuh 1 also sobbed as Numbuh 666's coffin was closed, moved over and gently laid to rest in its grave, where it would be buried for good. When the burial was complete, the machine planted a tombstone that Sector V had made into the ground where the burial occured. The stone had an inverted pentagram and the number 666 engraved into it, and below that were the words, "Joseph A. Hellsing: Fierce Warrior, Fierce Friend."

As the sky got darker and the rain got heavier, Numbuhs 1-5 went up to the grave, tears still streaming from their eyes, and they planted a bouquet of forget-me-nots on the grave, one flower from each operative. They stood there for a moment in one last moment of silence for their fallen comrade. Then they got into there ship and headed back to their homes, knowing that at least their peace of mind had returned.

**THE END**


	13. Afterword

**Hello! This is SuperBlackdeth666!**

**So, I've officially completed my first story on (Yay!)! As you all know, it is a twisted and depraved tale of murder, hatred, tragedy, friendship, and love. What's pleasantly surprised me is that in spite of how grotesque and perverted this story is, it's gotten unexpectedly positive feedback from readers (although one user claims to have been grossed out by the killing in Chapter 6, heh heh heh)! But regardless of what anyone else thinks, personally I think that this is an excellent story, and a great way for me to get started on this website.**

**Will I write any more fanfics? It's possible. I've been flirting with a few ideas in my head. Don't know if any of them will be as sick as this one, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**Oh, and if my work does gross anyone out, then I've done my job well!**

**Anyway, I figured I'd end this crazy fic by going over the things that I put in it, where they're from, why they're there, etc:**

**The title of this story is obviously derived from The Number Of The Beast, which is what 666 is. This could also be construed as a reference to the Iron Maiden song, "The Number Of The Beast."**

**Necropedophile is named after the Cannibal Corpse song, "Necropedophile."**

**There is an extremely rare congenital deformity called diphallia, which is when a man has two penises. This is what Necropedophile has, although the real thing isn't nearly as dramatic as how I depicted it.**

**Listen to the song "Trash-Hole," by Lord Gore, and you'll hear the exact words that were spoken at the end of Chapter 1.**

**I had Numbuh 666 drive a Cadillac CTS-V because it's the world's fastest sports sedan, and because it would at the same time be able to hold him and all of Sector V.**

**Numbuh 666 quotes a line from South Park when he says, "****What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!"**

**Chapter 4 contains two Star Wars references. The compartment in the floor that Numbuhs 83, 84, and 86 hid in is like the ones in the Millenium Falcon that Han Solo and company hid in. And the moment between Necropedophile and Numbuh 666...well, I shouldn't have to explain that!**

**Listen to the song "Addicted To Vaginal Skin," by Cannibal Corpse, and you'll hear words that describe exactly what Necropedophile did to Numbuh 83 after he killed her.**

**The real names of Numbuh 666 and his parents are references to the manga series **_**Hellsing**_**.**

**I chose Fredericksburg, VA as Numbuh 666's hometown simply because it's a straight shot down I-95 from where Sector V is supposed to be located. I originally had no idea that it was a Civil War battle site.**

**Numbuh 666 quotes political commentator Glenn Beck when he yells at Numbuh 362.**

**Necropedophile quotes a line from Talladega Nights when he says "Hakuna matata, bitches!" as he's kidnapping Numbuh 5.**

**The reason why I chose Greenwood, SC for the KKK's hideout is because I have relatives there, even though none of them are involved with any hate groups.**

**In Chapter 8, when Numbuh 666 is briefing the others on the rescue mission that occurs in the following chapter, he sneaks in an Arnold Schwarzenegger quote that you should be able to find.**

**Obviously, the KKK were about to lynch Numbuh 5! Surely you know that!**

**Speaking of the KND and the KKK, there's actually a KND Youtube Poop out there called Numbuh 9,001 and the Book of KKK. Look it up if you want to.**

**If you don't know which site Numbuh 3 was redirected to, get off the Internet!**

**All the bands mentioned in Chapter 10 are real. Don't believe me? Look them up!**

**Part of the description of Necropedophile's basement refers to the Cannibal Corpse song, "Meat Hook Sodomy."**

**Numbuh 666's last words are loosely based on what Numbuh 1 said to his team in the series finale, "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S."**

**And finally, the last chapter is named after the Pantera song, "Cemetery Gates." The song playing on Numbuh 1's boom box is "In This River," by Black Label Society.**

**(P.S: To the reader who brought it up a couple of times, nobody got pregnant, okay? No babies were involved in the making of their love; that would've made things too complicated!)**

**...**

**So that's the story in all it's glory!**

**Cheers to zorua, Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead, DarthWill3 (long live the Sith!), McQueen 2.0, and anyone else who read and enjoyed this fanfic.**

**MAY THE ALMIGHTY SWASTAGRAM BE WITH YOU ALL!**


End file.
